fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernova (Pure's)
Supernova Supernova is a superior element, which requires Space, Explosion and 600 diamonds, costing 3950 total diamond cost. Supernova is extremely centered on the space weather, particularly supernovae, a bright explosion in space. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : High Speed : Very Fast Spells Neutron Star Collision Shoots 2 neutron stars that collides with each other after 5 seconds. Can be triggered by pressing 'C' key. Collision causes a massive explosion that wipes out opponents near them then leaves a black hole in its trace, which lasts shortly. '' --> The user releases energy from both hands, then shoots 2 neutron stars that spin at an extremely fast phase. As they travel, they get closer to each other. Upon collision after 5 seconds, they create a massive explosion that will deal 250 ~ 425 damage to nearby opponents and blinds them for 2 seconds. An emission of a transverse light is also released, exploding on contact with anything solid, dealing 180 ~ 360 damage and 10% chance of inflicting fatal damage (800) and powerful knock back. The remnant of the exploded neutron stars is a small black hole that sucks in users within 15 studs range. This black hole does no damage, but can be used to better combo initiations. The black hole then disappears after 6 seconds. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana Star Explosion Concentrates several amounts of radiation, gases and light emissions to form a small star, thrown towards the cursor's direction, creating a huge explosion that burns nearby enemies and deteriorates their statistics. --> Collects a massive amount of radioactive elements, hot gases, and bright lights to create a small star for 4 seconds. This is then thrown to the direction of the cursor, travelling at a moderately fast speed. The star explodes on contact with a solid object, player, or when it gets untouched for 10 seconds. The star explosion will make a rumbling noise, while also releasing hot temperature explosions at opponents. Initial explosion does 100 ~ 250 damage, while burn damage is 60 per second for 4 seconds. The explosion inflicts the following debuffs : * Buff Removal '(Removes special effects like healing and other body effects) * '''Blind '(Covers screen with gradient yellow and orange color) (1.5 seconds) * 'Damage Reduction '(Reduces power by 50%) (6 seconds) * 'Slow Down '(Slows down by 25% speed) (8 seconds) * 'Silence '(Special effects are disabled) (4 seconds) * 'Healing Disability '(Negates any healing effects) (10 seconds) The star also has 5% chance to leave out a cold dwarf star as a remnant. The dwarf star freezes opponents but does no damage. Can be destroyed by fire-related projectiles. This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1950 shards '''Collapsed Core Puts them self inside a star, collapsing its own core, then creates an explosion that is capable of obliterating projectiles and opponents. '' --> Elevates a bit in mid-air, then drops a star exactly on their position. The user starts to eat away the star's core. As the ''*''star shakes violently and shining brightly, nearby opponents are stunned and blinded. After 3.5 seconds, the star explodes. This explosion can burn away projectiles that happen to pass near it. Players take 210 ~ 360 damage and 25 damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds, with a powerful knock back. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana and costs 2175 shards Magnetar Detonation Being guarded by a magnetar, projectiles that happens to pass near you would collapse and turn into dust, while preventing opponents from getting nearer than you. As it feels its age, the magnetar explodes. --> The user deploys a medium sized magnetar beside them as it floats and spins at an extreme speed. The magnetar creates an invisible magnetic field around you, which is the "Roche Limit" of how projectiles can stay anywhere nearer than you. When projectiles passed 12 studs away from you, they slowly crumble. Direct hit can cause the projectile to become nothing but entirely dust. Small bullets can only pass 10 studs near you, or they instantly become dust. The magnetar only lasts for 30 seconds. After that, they create a big explosion that knocks away opponents and deal 197 ~ 413 damage. This also sends the user away. This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 3110 shards Cosmic Obliteration Brings 3 different stars of varying sizes that spin and collide with each other, creating a massively huge explosion and releasing photochemical energy around its vicinity. Shoots out 2 beams of light energy that travel at an unlimited range, obliterating opponents and creating another massive explosion as it hits a solid object. '' --> Creates 3 different colored stars close to each other with varying sizes, setting them on a collision course that will create a massive supernova explosion reaching 59.7 studs of range, dealing 375 ~ 650 damage to opponents within the vicinity and setting them blind for 3.5 seconds and paralyzed for 4 seconds due to extreme light emissions. From within the of all stars, 2 beams of unlimited light is emitted from it, causing collision upon anything it touches. These 2 beams will explode into a massive photochemical smog that will inflict 180 ~ 360 damage to nearby enemies, as well as deal 45 damage per second when they are within the 15 stud smog. What's left of the explosion is a small neutron star that absorbs nearly everything within 14 studs and stays in mid-air for 6 seconds. This ultimate has a 3 minute cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 3450 shards Category:Pure's Fine Elements